Default
by Sherlock's mind
Summary: (I Promise the store is better than the summary) Sherlock has been hidding a Secret from john that has been affecting Sherlock ever sence he was little. Flashbacks, kidlock (every now and then) one shot


**Default**

 **Disclaimer: might be offensive to some dyslexics, I shouldn't think so because I'm dyslexic so it's not me bashing us. The school flashback is my actual experience.**

Sherlocks sat in his usual position in his chair as John tapped on the keys of his computer, writing a blog. Sherlock always hated it when ever Jon started to write, because it reminded him of what he will never have.

"Why do you always have to turn our cases into words?" Sherlock said getting up from his chair to stand beside John.

"Because people enjoy reading them." John answered as he continued to type.

 _Reading! Sherlock scolded the word._

"You disrespected my work by putting it into silly letters, letters that are paired up in _stupid_ ways!" Sherlock closed the laptop on John's hands as he yelled the word.

"Sherlock!" John pulled his hands from between the laptop. "What the hell is your problem."

"Absolutely nothing, everything is just dandy." Sherlock stormed off into his room but not before he grabbed a bottle of liquor from one of the cupboards.

XXX

Sherlock sat down next to his bed. He held the bottle liquor in one hand as the other hand slid beneath his bed to retrieve one of the many hidden packs of cigarettes.

 _John doesn't get it he'll never get it, he doesn't even know what 'it' is. I have been through too much, too much humiliation, too much of feeling stupid, too much._

Sherlock lit the cigarette and took one puff, his body relaxed as the sensation flowed over him. Sherlock squeezed his eyes shut as flashbacks came to him.

 _"Sherlock, dear," Sherlock's preschool teacher leaned towards him in her enormous White rocking chair. "How do you spell MUM?" Sherlock shifted on the peace of carpet that they sat on when it was floor time._

 _Sherlock didn't know how to spell 'mum' of course he didn't, the class only started to learn how to spell a week ago. Sherlock quickly searched through his pirate ship-the first mind palace- to see if anyone had ever told him how to spell 'Mum', he found nothing._

 _Sherlock's cheeks turned pink as he pulled his best guess of letters out of his mind. "M-U-H-M-E" Everyone in the class turned towards him, until now he was the smartest kid in the whole school. The whole class erupted with laughter, Sherlock fought back his tears, he could do nothing but just sit there._

" _Ben, how do you spell 'MUM'?" A little boy with glasses stood up from the front of the class and grinned, he was about to show the smartest boy in school how to spell. "M-U-M" the boy said in a high voice as he adjusted his glasses._

 _If it was possible to die from embarrassment Sherlock would have died within seconds. He wished more then anything that he had died. Sherlock stood up as the class moved on to the next word and he ran out the door. The last thing he saw, as he ran to the bathroom and shut the door,was his teacher standing outside her door with her phone up to her ear, calling the head of the school._

Sherlock smirked as he remembered how long it took them to get him out of the bathroom.

"2 hours, four teachers, two janitors, the head counselor, and the head of the school." He laughed, a big puff of cigarette smoke left his mouth and disappeared into the air.

A knock cam from the other side of his bedroom door, John.

"Sherlock you have been in there for hours what's wrong?" Sherlock could hear John sniff the air. "Are you bloody smoking?!" John yelled as he smacked on the door.

Sherlock leaned his head back against the bed and shut his eyes as he blocked out John. His eyes quickly flashed open and his door was kicked in it came crashing to the ground.

A big cloud of cigarette smoke came flooding out of Sherlocks room and smacked John in the face with its horrible stench.

"Holy shit Sherlock, have you smoked a whole pack?" John said as he stomped towards him.

"Probably, lost track of time." Sherlock didn't even tern towards John as he spoke. Sherlock took one last puff of his cigarette before crushing it on the floor to put it out. John kicked the bud with Sherlock's had still around it. Sherlock let out an annoyed moan as he pulled his hand away for the shoe and to his chest examining the damage. John sat on the floor next to Sherlock and snaked his arm around the back of Sherlock's neck. Sherlock leaned forward, putting John's attempt of comforting him to shame.

"Why are you so offended when I write?" John pushed for an answer. "Why don't you even read my story's? I practically praise you in them, and we both know you can't resist that." John said with a chuckle, Sherlock only huffed at his remark. "You going to tell me or I'll have to call Mycr-"

Sherlock turned to John with a _violent jerk. "Don't mention that mutherfucker." Tears started to stream down Sherlocks face as Mycroft's voice echoed in his mind leaving a trail of darkness behind the words._

 _A burning sensation appeared on Sherlock's cheek as Mycroft's hand smacked into his face. "You idiot," Mycroft pushed Sherlock up against Sherlock's bedroom wall. "You put our family to shame." Mycroft's dark shadowy figure towered above Sherlock scaring Sherlock into tears._

 _"Mycroft get off of me." Sherlock hit one of Mycroft's presser points, but he didn't even flinch._

 _"The word is MUM! M-U-M!" Mycroft exaggerated each letter with a punch to the wall close to_ _Sherlock's head._

 _Sherlock fell to his knees and cried. Maybe Mycroft was right I am an idiot what is wrong with me? He looked just in time to see Mycroft's foot move backwards getting ready to connect with Sherlock's stomach. He closed his eyes held his breath and braced for the impact, but it never came._

 _"Mycroft!" Sherlock heard his parents yell as the bedroom door swung open more then likely putting a hole in the wall. Sherlock looked up once more just in time to see his dad pull Mycroft back and throw him into one of Sherlock's bookshelves causing it to move._

 _"O my god my dear Sherlock, are you ok?" Sherlock's muther pulled him to her chest to comfort him. He cried then rapped his hands around his mum. Sherlock's dad continued to scream at Mycroft then shoved him out of the room and into Mycroft's own room._

Sherlock leaned against John's chest as tears continued to roll down his face. "Sherlock?" John's eyes became tender as he wiped away Sherlock's tears.

"I-I have developed a default," Sherlock's voice cracked. "John I can't read or spell as well as I should be able to." Sherlock shut his eyes again.

"O Sherlock," John laughed. "You have dyslexia, that's not a default." John leaned into Sherlock's hair. "It's a super power." Sherlock and John both grind, John's head fell back against the bed as soon as he was sure that Sherlock was okay. The two men sat there on the floor.

Sherlock lit his last cigarette and brought it up to his lips. John smacked Sherlock's hand knocking the cigarette away from Sherlock's mouth he took the bud and crushed it on the floor.

Sherlock rolled his eyes "My last one!" Sherlock looked up to see John staring him down. "Fair enough."

 **Any thoughts?**


End file.
